Should We Talk About The Weather?
by EnergiyaB
Summary: A pokemon is left in the posession of an extremely bored and lonely teenager. Will she be the one that gets him out of his rut or will she become just become as hopeless as him?


Ping... Ping... Ping...

The water droplets continued to rain down upon the metal roof as they had all day. They collected in the eaves troughs of my large Victorian-style home and emptied into the waterlogged backyard. The green grass covered property had become absolutely saturated with the amount of fluid that had been deposited on it over the summer. I was just waiting for the day that a flash flood took this place out.

Ennui was beginning to set in for me as the hours ticked on. This had been one awful summer. Most days, I was stuck inside the house due to the weather. Today was no different. It had been a day full of mindless matches of FPS games and ramen. By 3:00, the MSG and the gratuitous violence had put me into a bad state of mind.

"Why did Aunt Janine have to die at a time like this?" I thought to myself as I turned off my console for the last time that day. If only she could have staved off her eventual demise until a year where there would be some good fucking weather.

My Great-Aunt had never been close to me. She never sent me cards on my birthday as a kid and I never encountered her at any family reunion that I attended and until a few months ago, when she unknowingly caused my current predicament, did I ever care about her well-being.

Janine was a reclusive and eccentric old woman who never got around to marriage. It wasn't like she could attract any potential mates anyways, given her excessively abrasive attitude towards potential suitors. Even her large fortune stored in the bank couldn't even get anyone to like her.

She lived alone in her empty house in a desolate part of nowhere, wasting all of her inherited money on renovating her small farmhouse into an eclectic, mostly Victorian monstrosity. It was an extravagant waste of funds, with her building projects probably running into the millions over the years. An attached greenhouse was added in '68, which soon became wild. Two bedrooms were added in '73 which remained perpetually empty. A pool was put in place a few years after, even though Janine was terrified of the concept of swimming in it.

Each time she commissioned a new addition, it was like she was expecting more guests. Perhaps some friends would come waltzing through the door. In reality, her pet projects must have done little to distract her from the fact that she was an aging spinster who had no-one to mourn her when she would inevitably pass away earlier this year.

Her lawyer received a call later that week, informing that he had to take care of her final affairs. All the people who Janine had picked to execute her Will were either dead or legally unfit and he spent a good while trying to find someone to bother to settle her final debts and to put her in the ground. Unfortunately, my father agreed.

Being an enterprising man, he decided in the absence of any other potential inheritors that he would take possession of the home. It had fallen into disrepair and needed to be fixed up, but if it was restored to its original condition, the property could be worth a modest fortune.

Moving out to her old estate meant that we could spend more time on fixing it up, while enjoying the amenities the large mansion provided. I originally welcomed the idea, thinking that the time out there could serve as a sabbatical from education as I transitioned from high school to the college up state.

In reality, staying in the mansion was like staying in the Overlook Hotel. It was cut off from the rest of the world in almost every sense. This meant almost perpetual boredom to the point that I was going a little crazy.

I still could communicate over Facebook to my old friends inside the city, but after a while, I felt like a spectator. There was nothing to contribute on my end. As the people I once knew began to get on with their lives, I was stuck out at my Aunt's house in the country, sitting on my ass and playing video games. What eventually made me quit the social network altogether was that the one girl who I ever contemplated asking out, ended up getting into a relationship with some random guy at university.

Some times, I just wished he could have ended up like my brother, Liam. Girls flocked to him. It was hard to see why as he had always been somewhat of a jerk, but then again, it wasn't unexpected. Being a professional pokemon trainer has its benefits.

"What a life..." I sighed, as I got up from my bed to stretch, my eyes no longer fixated on the television, thinking that I might lose my mind if I stared too long at it.

Probably every kid who had seen a pokemon battle wanted to get in on the sport and most dreamt of becoming a pro. It was kind of like wanting to be a rock star or a famous actor. It was a phase most went through, before realizing that it was only the select few that ever went to the highest tiers.

This realization never occurred to Liam and he never gave up on the sport, criss-crossing the world, competing in almost every level of competition and rising to the top. He was living out the dream, long after I had thrown out my Trainer's Card and released my paltry, amateurish team as a teenager.

Although I've gotten over it by now, I always a little jealous of my brother's fame, and boy did it get exploited by him sometimes. It was just like old times as kids. He wasted no time in bragging about his latest win against some gym or the great places he got to go.

Even in our last conversation over the phone, Liam took the time to rub in the fact that he was living it up in some beach resort down in Hoenn while I was stuck in my house of horrors.

"Yo dawg, I heard you like non-stop thunderstorms. So that's why I took the vacation and didn't bring you along so I can get some sun while you get to be rained on."

"Not very funny Liam..." I sighed.

"What? Never been on the internet? I mean, you still get dial up in that old hag's house right?"

"Yeah I do. At least while the power is on."

"Wow..." Liam chuckled, in no way empathetic to the bleak situation back home. "I am so glad I skipped out on my last visit. I would've had to miss this great place. You know, nothing beats sitting on a beach towel near the ocean this time of year."

"To be honest, I would have done the same thing. This place really does suck."

"I mean in all seriousness, I would have flown you out here, but I knew you would be busy with the move, helping Mom and Dad." He joked.

"Yeah, I understand." I replied, knowing completely that my brother had not even considered extending the invitation. "Maybe next time?" I said, just as an experiment to see how he would react.

"Well, I'll see." Liam laughed. "But anyways, the reason I called is I was wondering if you were looking for a pokemon?"

"What kind of pokemon?" I replied, extremely skeptical.

"Its just one of my new additions to the team. I picked him up in Johto and I would've kept him, but..." He took a pause, as if to carefully construct the rest of his sentence. "...there was an incident that occurred, and I don't think I can keep her on the squad..."

"You know that I'm no longer a registered trainer." I interrupted.

"Well, since you are all alone up there. I thought you might want some kind of companionship. It just that if you don't want to take her, I'll probably just release her anyways."

I pondered the offer for a bit. It had been a full five years since the last time I even held a pokeball in my hands. "Sure." I answered quickly. "Whatever the pokemon is, just surprise me. I haven't owned one in so long..."

"Yeah, I hear you bro. Maybe you would suit this one better than me. You seem to be more her type." He replied with a laugh. For some reason, I could swear that I heard my brother emphasize the words 'her type', but I said nothing.

"Regardless," Liam continued. "Alsek should be in the system by tonight. All you will have to do is take a bike down to Pine Island and pick her up from the centre there. Hopefully, you have more luck with her than me." I grimaced. The ride by bicycle would take three hours for a round trip, in the rain.

"Either way, it will give me an excuse to get out of the house."

"Good man. Listen, I've got a massage appointment in a bit and the girl working there is super hot, so I'm going to have to let you go now."

"Sure Liam... Have fun... Bye..."

What a waste of time! I should have known not to trust him like that. It must have been some sort of primitive joke to him. I biked non-stop in the rain all the way into town and all the way back (by which time I was completely soaked) for nothing. The pokemon turned out to have some sort of problem and it was easy to see why Liam decided to dump her off with me.

When I first let her out into the backyard, I had no idea what would come out. My brother had very conveniently left out the details as to his pokemon's identity.

To my shock, when I pushed the small round button on the sphere, a large, hulking, blue reptile appeared in front of me with a flash of a red light. It was obvious to see that Liam had invested quite a lot of time with this one. I remembered from my brief stint as a trainer that a Feraligatr was the final evolution of the species and from the muscle mass that this girl possessed, she must have been literally trained straight out of the egg.

There must have been some sort of discipline problem, something to do with her not taking directions in battle. How bad could the 'incident' had've been? All I knew was that this pokemon had some kind of issue with me and it had nothing to do with me not possessing a gym badge.

As soon as she saw me she cringed, as if I was going to yell at her, then she relaxed, seeing that it was I and not my brother who had let her out. I said hello and introduced myself, trying to display the fact that I could perhaps be more approachable than my brother, but she just stood there, leering at me. It was kind of a defeated stare, like she was willing to do whatever I wanted, but really she was only doing it because he had to.

I added that I meant no harm to her, but instead of some kind of positive response from her, I was just met with a low grunt directed back at me. It was kind of like the way you would ironically laugh in response to a promise you knew someone couldn't keep.

The conversation with him was kind of one-sided and I didn't get far as to knowing what she was really like or why she ended up in my possession. She probably didn't want to spend any more time than he had to around me.

I let her know that there was food in the kitchen if she wanted it, and that she could sleep wherever he wanted.

Convincing myself that she just needed some time to cool off or something, I retreated back to my room, completely and utterly loathing my brother for sending me out on such a crappy day. I gave no thought to the Feraligatr outside, which I honestly just saw as a bad joke played on me and I fell asleep.

It had been a week since then, and to be completely honest, I was getting really tired of sharing a house with my brother's pokemon. She ate most of my food, except for the ramen which I had to basically live on for a while due to lack of alternatives.

The only thing she did other than lay around the house was practice her fighting techniques in the backyard. I didn't feel like telling her that she probably would never need them again.

The odd thing was that at the same time I was hating her presence, I also began to feel strange pangs of sympathy for her. I felt like I was doing the same thing my brother did to her. The worst was that I still didn't know what happened. I had to get the bottom of this. If I didn't soon, I knew that I would just have to release her. There was no sense in keeping a pokemon in her state any longer.

From my window, overlooking our acreage, I looked outwards to see if she was outside at the moment. My eyes darted back and forth, scanning until I could see her faint blue outline in the greenhouse.

I wondered what she was doing there. I guessed that she wasn't in the mood for practicing her punches, or perhaps she had just given up altogether. Either way, it was pretty important that I try to have a chat with her again. I mean that was all she lived for.

Quickly throwing on a pair of shorts and a t-shirt, I hurried down to see what was the matter...

When Aunt Janine built the greenhouse, she had no idea about how to garden and she never gave up any time to learn. It wasn't a shocker that the greenhouse would go wild and it wasn't much farther a stretch of the imagination that it would turn into a jungle out of an Indiana Jones film. The first time I went in there, I literally had to machete my way in through the back door using a modified pair of old hedge trimmers, through what was essentially a sheet of roots.

Now, instead of the plant wall, the only thing that greeted me when I opened the back door was a thick veil of mist, hanging in the air like soup. It was so humid in there that you could start to feel the sweat drip down your forehead the minute you stuck your head in. It was really the only thing that stopped me from going in there more often 'cause even though the outside temperature was a mild twenty degrees in the rain, the greenhouse remained above forty.

It needed to be that way. It held some pretty finicky exotic plants. Bright and garish flowers were in full bloom, thriving in the hot environment. They all emitted different scents, intoxicatingly sweet. Anyone with an allergy to perfume would have keeled over in there.

The smell attracted a plethora of small bug-types, each probably making up for the lack of a botanist taking care of the plants. Each helped to create a kind of model ecosystem within the house, kind of like an ant farm on steroids. They helped convert the floor of the house into a soil of sorts, with enough nutrients to keep the many trees and vegetation alive.

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw a Caterpie scamper off in the direction of one of the many openings in the walls, probably thinking that I would try to hit it with a newspaper or something. I could see its bright yellow eyes, hidden among the leaves as I walked past. It just reminded me of my old team, my released Scyther. I didn't want to go through that again.

Nearing the end of the long of the conservatory, I parted a pair of ferns, to show the gator that I would probably have to give the same difficult talk to as I did when I was thirteen.

She was lying on the moss-covered ground in an unoccupied corner where there was a gap in the foliage big enough to relax in. Her hands were behind her head, supporting her neck as she stared at the ceiling.

"Hey." I said casually as I sat down next to her, taking the same position that she was in.

She glanced at me, indifferent to my presence, continuing to stare blankly at the opposite wall of the greenhouse.

"So how come you aren't practicing your moves?" I asked. "You're usually out in the backyard around this time."

She shrugged.

"Look, I know you had a problem with my brother, but seriously I know he can be a bit of a jerk sometimes but he'll probably want you back on the team in no time. I mean, from what I've seen from you practicing you must be top-tier material."

She shook her head and chuckled, a kind of throaty laugh. "Frall..." she replied, in an attempt to say "as if".

"Come on. It can't be that big of a problem. Maybe if you tell me, I can go talk to my brother so that you can get back on the team." I suggested.

There was a pause and I worried that I somehow made him uncomfortable. She narrowed her eyes, trying to judge me. How would I react?

"I know there is a language barrier between us, but maybe you could show me?" I asked. "I promise that I won't get mad." I added, trying to ease the tension in the air.

She relaxed, sighing audibly. Looking at me, she gave a weak smile, trying to convey that she was appreciative of me trying to help. But it was easy to tell that she was fighting with herself to accept my efforts as sincere. I guess it wasn't much of a fight. She didn't have much to lose. I was really her last option to get back.

She shuffled closer to me, to the point where we were literally touching. It kind of made me uncomfortable. In an effort to show me what happened to Liam, was she going to punch me or something? I was so wrong...

Reaching out with an open hand, she gently cupped the side of my face and before I could react, he swiftly pressed her lips to my exposed cheek. Her wet mouth lingered a few seconds, before she retreated to where she was sitting earlier.

Initially, I was in shock. This was the last thing that I expected she would do. I was preparing for a throttle to the arm, not a peck on the cheek.

However, as the primary wave of shock wore off, my daze was replaced with a feeling of sadness.

"Did you do this to my brother?" I asked. She simply nodded, her head hung low, not daring to face me. I could see a lone tear running down her face, a showing of shame.

I could just picture the scene in my head. A scared Alsek, trying to confide in my brother his feelings, only to be rejected and humiliated, removed from everyone she knew to be abandoned with me. It was hard to believe that he could be so cruel.

I understood that pokephilia was looked down upon, but surely Liam could have used some tact when telling his pokemon that he wasn't into girls of the reptilian variety.

"Alsek, I didn't know that..." I stumbled over my words in an attempt to console her. Instinct kicked in and I moved closer to her, putting an arm around her shoulder and giving her a hug, my hands clasped right around her blue body.

The Feraligatr shivered at my touch. I didn't know what I was sorry for, but I felt somewhat responsible for my brother's actions by extension as he was my relation.

"Fra...Frall?" She choked, suddenly realizing that I wasn't trying to hurt her. Stunned, she wiped his tear-stained muzzle with her free arm before placing it around me.

"I've even gone through stuff like this." I admitted, citing my recent revelation that the girl that I adored had ended up with someone else. "I'm sure you're a decent girl, you'll find someone who really cares about you."

Faltering on my last sentence, I was beginning to feel a little low like her. How long had it been since I had even talked to a girl? I tried not being a complete cynic, looking optimistic for the benefit of Alsek.

I looked up at her. She wore a contented smile on her face, the first one I had seen on her since I first met her. It was almost like a warm, glowing aura surrounded her, completely changing her into someone completely different. She was full of hope again, not afraid.

She kissed me again. It was odd, because the first time she kissed me, I was completely taken off guard. Now, I was almost expecting it and I wasn't nervous even though this time, she kissed me on the lips.

What really surprised me was that I began returning it. My mouth parted slightly, relaxing as her lips massaged mine causing her sharp jagged teeth to brush up against mine, sending chills down my spine. What was I doing?

I nervously broke the kiss. "Alsek, you're such a hopeless romantic." I whispered, pressing my face against her, letting my cheek rub up against her rough scales. "I'm not…" I opened my mouth to protest, to explain that I wasn't a pokephile, but as I looked into her eyes, into her glowing red irises I couldn't continue.

The feeling that enveloped me was so foreign. I still don't understand it. Everything about the way she acted was so sweet. In a way, she was so vulnerable, now that I had gotten to her core. Her demeanor was so wonderful, way better than any person I come across lately.

With the open mouth that I was about to use to object to her, I kissed her instead. Passionately, with my tongue caressing his soft lips she closed her eyes and let out a soft moan. It kind of freaked me out that I was actually doing this. I had to be in a dream or in some sort of hallucination. As my hand ran up and down the side of her rubbery body, it reminded me that he was indeed real and that I was making out with her.

Her hand snaked around my back, pulling me closer and deepening the embrace as she finally opened her mouth so that my invading tongue could push inside, sensuously licking at the walls of her hot orifice. I teased her tongue a few times by running my own over it and flicking it gently, little did I know that she would respond in the way she did.

Suddenly, she retaliated by surging past my small tongue, roughly exploring the depths of my own mouth, her hands touching me all over. My back, my thighs, my... she caressed me all over. Surrendering to her grasp, I went limp in her arms.

Eventually, she laid me down on the mossy wet ground, releasing me from her powerful grip. Looking down at me with lustful eyes, her gaze slightly unnerved me. What was she going to do next?

Slowly, she began to remove my shirt with one of her long claws. I lifted my arms to allow her to get it off my chest. It slid off quickly, as it was slick with my sweat. She was careful to not scratch me in the slightest.

She then lowered his head to the top of my shorts, using her jaws to remove my shorts, leaving my manhood exposed in its limp state.

I blushed immediately, almost embarrassed about being up on display in this fully-naked way. However, my apprehensive condition was short lived as she moved in for the kill.

As I uttered a low moan, my member began to swell with blood, hardening in response to her ministrations of the tongue. Soon, it stood at full mast, pulsating slightly as she continued to lick me from base to tip, slathering me in her slippery saliva.

After my penis was completely covered by her liquids, she quickly aligned it with her open mouth and shoved it in, letting her tongue swirl around it in her mouth.

"That feels so fucking good Alsek." I praised her. I had never felt pleasure like this before in my life. My late night wanks in front of my computer monitor could not even remotely prepare me for this.

She took the words as encouragement, and grinned around my aching cock before upping the ante again, sliding my solid dick to the back of her heated throat. Bobbing her head on my erection, she started to give me as good a blowjob as any of the porn stars on the internet.

I was lost in pleasure, not fully contemplating what I was doing. In some ways, this was so wrong, yet through the sensation in my member and the heavily perfumed scents of plants and pheromones, my mind seemed to be working on a strange frequency that I couldn't understand. It must have short-circuited in the heat or something.

I began to feel a churning sensation in my balls, pressure began to build and I knew what this meant. "I'm gonna cum Alsek." I said nervously, attempting to warn her. Did she want it in her mouth?

Too late.

I grasped at what I could, digging my fingernails into the soft mossy floor beneath me. My toes curled at the ends of my spread legs. This orgasm was decadent.

My cum surged forwards, shooting out of my erect cock, hitting the back of her throat.

She panicked as soon as he felt my liquids release and she took it out and began pumping it with the soft pads of her hands. Opening his mouth and shutting her eyes tightly, she allowed it to spurt all over her face. Thick, viscous white spooge gushed forwards, shooting out in ropes across her muzzle.

I moaned audibly, watching as my seed run down the side of her face. I felt so high that all my previous inhibitions vanished. If you had asked me a month ago how I would have felt getting blown by a pokemon, I would have been almost disgusted, now nothing could be sexier.

Eventually, my orgasm subsided and my last dribbles of sperm pooled on the tip of her outstretched tongue. I relaxed gently, unclenching my hands and falling into a sleepy state of bliss, lying in what seemed to be the softest bed of vegetation in the world.

Through the haze of my post-orgasm glow, I watched as she used her dexterous tongue to leisurely wipe all of the excreted fluids off of her face, taking the time to savor every bit as she swallowed it.

Lying down next to me, she gave me a little wink and a smile, looking expectantly to see whether or not I was happy with what she had done.

Kissing her still sticky cheek, I assured her that it was great, whispering in her ear that she was the best and that I intended to return the act.

She blushed a deep crimson red that shone through her blue skin, the flow of blood warming her cool face. I doubted that she thought that she would get this far with anyone, but I could guess that she was pleased that she did nonetheless.

Continuing to nuzzle her, she began to growl, a low lustful growl. As I kissed her, she moved one of her long claws to the warm space between her legs.

A look down caused me to see what she was doing, pleasuring herself with the pointy tips of her fingers, sensually dipping them inside with every one of my small kisses.

"Let me take care of that for you." I assured her, gently placing my own hand on hers.

She looked into my eyes, a sly grin on her mouth, egging me on to do it with her own sultry gaze. Laughing softly, I moved my head downwards.

Alsek's slit was slightly larger than an average human's (if pornography can be trusted to accurately portray female genitalia). Beads of fluid dripped down from it, making it glisten in the dim light of the greenhouse. She was aching for release.

Between her spread legs, my tongue made contact with her exposed womanhood. I slowly licked in a broad sweeping motion from the very bottom up to her sensitive clit, an action that excited a moan from her.

Exotic tastes danced on my tongue, her fluids were spicy and yet sweet, like a nice cup of chai. I swallowed every delicious drop that I teased from her.

This was the first time I had ever been able to caress a woman so intimately. I took my time, hoping that I would be able to find a technique that would be the most pleasurable.

Looking up to her from time to time, I could tell she was enjoying herself no matter what I did, I decided to go for the gusto.

Holding the sides of her shapely hips for support, I deepened my oral attention, pushing my face right up against her lips. My tongue went deep, almost bottoming out in her warm cunt. I could feel every twitch her insides gave as I proceeded to give her nether regions a hot French kiss.

Growling hard, I could tell that she was close. Her inner walls started to spasm, becoming more and more sensitive to each caress. Feeding me an increasing stream of hot liquids, I could tell she was going to come hard.

In the last spare seconds before she climaxed, I quickly moved one of my hands to a much more sensual spot than her hip. One that was guaranteed to make it more intense, her receptive clitoris.

My last action put her over the edge. In pleasure overload, she let out an animalistic roar, announcing her orgasm to the world. Her legs bucked, her hot walls clamped down hard on my tongue as she reached her peak.

She came buckets, literally. Her femcum poured over my face, completely drenching my body in a cascade that can only be attributed to her water type.

I did my best to ride out the flood, but I was forced to withdraw from my spot on her slit, needing to get oxygen into my lungs.

Panting to catch my breath, I watched as she slowly came back down to earth from her high. Every part of her body seemed to relax, from the tip of her muzzle down to her scaly feet, like a burden of tension had been taken off her in an instant.

I smiled, seeing her now content state. I would be lying if I said that I didn't care about her. In fact, as I sat between her spread legs in the sweltering heat of the old greenhouse, I was beginning to realize my feelings for her.

I wasn't sure how could someone could become attached so quickly to a person that they just met and a pokemon at that. Maybe it was the heavy scent of sex that still lingered in the air, wafting from the pool of our combined fluids.

Luckily, I didn't have time to dwell on it too long. She coaxed me over, a motion of her hand summoning me back to her side, where a soft arm around my shoulders and a gentle kiss put any doubt in my ability to love a pokemon.

"I'm so glad you ended up here with me..." I said to her, to which she replied with a jovial nod of the head and a squeeze of the arm tight around my shoulders. "...even though I am sorry about the reasons why." I added, thinking of what happened with my brother and how she got pulled from competition.

"Fra..." She retorted, a quick remark to brush off any guilt on my part. I hoped she was truly happy with the way things worked out. Was gaining a lover a fair exchange for your entire life's work? Even though she reassured me that she was alright, I knew that she had still been wronged.

I lay there for a while, listening to her soft breathing and staring at the opposite wall and thinking of some way to rectify what had happened. It was then that it dawned on me.

I had a solution that would get us both out of our bad living arrangements and it came to me in the form of two yellow eyes, peering out from under a large palm leaf. Those two Caterpie irises focused on me were enough to jolt my memory and send me into an almost giddy state.

"Hey Alsek." I said at a volume that accidentally made Alsek almost jump out of her reclined position. She looked at me with a quizzical look, wondering what could be so important. "I have an idea." I began, still trying to evaluate if my plan was actually viable.

"You must know by now, staying here for a while that it gets pretty boring out here. I've been stuck in this place so long that it's starting to make me a little crazy." I explained, trying to show my point of view. "A part of me just wants to get out and do something."

"I know that you have some experience with the battle circuit and that you enjoy competing in it, right?" I asked, to which she nodded her head cautiously, intently listening to what I was saying but still apprehensive to get excited about anything.

"Why don't we go and take on the league here?" Her eyes widened. "I mean, there couldn't be a better team than the two of us. We could see the world, become famous; we could spend all the time we wanted together..." I continued, so excited that I was running out of breath saying everything. Luckily, I was silenced by Alsek before I passed out.

Gently pressing an outstretched finger to my lips, she stopped me, having heard enough. With a tear rolling down her cheek, she nodded happily.

"I guess it's a plan then..." I laughed, forcing myself to not cry myself as we embraced again, both of us knowing that we had changed each other's lives for the better.

Wow, first new story in over half a year. It sure feels good to get back into writing again! DarkAwry is back baby!

Anyways, a new start doesn't come without some obstacles. This story literally went through half a dozen revisions before it got published. One written in third person, one in second, a version where Alsek was a guy… Lol… Hopefully it was coherent in the final version.

Also, hopefully the lemon portion was good enough… I'm still having difficulties writing sex scenes! Maybe it's because I'm so awkward about sex IRL.

Regardless… my next fic will be sex-free! It will either be a new chapter of In Ruin or a new project I've been planning for a while, one that involves a travelling pharmacist and his Lucario travelling companion.

So until next time…


End file.
